


When Can I See You Again?

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pumpkinpiecas: 'this person just fell asleep on me in the subway but they're cute so whatever' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Can I See You Again?

Dean Winchester was not in the mood to use public transportation to get to work, but when his cherished ‘67 Impala broke down at the last minute he had no choice. Unhappy and annoyed he headed toward the open seat next to a guy around the same age as him who was deeply enthralled in a novel sporting the image of a stereotypical teenage couple on the cover. 

"Mind if I sit here?" Dean mumbled, holding back a yawn.

"Yeah." The man said, and then paused and looked up at Dean. "I mean, no, you’re fine." He blushed, shaking his head.

Dean had never seen such blue eyes before. He stopped, forgetting what he was doing and stumbled into his seat, never losing eye contact with the stranger.

"Th- Thanks." Dean managed to cough out.

It was a long trip, one that Dean didn’t mind in his own car, but on the subway? It felt like a lifetime. Especially with a guy hotter than the sun sitting next to you. 

Dean glanced over at him, and noticed that the man’s eyes were shut, and his head was leaning towards Dean. Dean smiled as he looked into the book, noticing that the man’s name was written in the corner of the cover. 

"Castiel" Dean said, under his breath. "God, aren’t you something else." 

Castiel’s head fell to Dean’s shoulder, but Dean didn’t mind. He watched as Castiel’s eyelids flickered and his chest rose as he snored lightly. 

Before leaving Dean wrote something on a small piece of paper that he shoved in the man’s book.

_"I’d love to see those pretty blue eyes again, call me sometime, okay?"_

 

This one was requested by [pumpkinpiecas](http://theprofoundbond.co.vu/)! 

_[kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr ](http://pumpkin-pie-dean.tumblr.com/)as well!]_


End file.
